With challenges of energy demands and resource environment to the human being, the amount of electric vehicles continues to increase, and the quantity of charging infrastructure matching the electric vehicles also increases. Influences on the personnel security and power grid caused by charging the electric vehicles are attended. Thus, a system for securely and reliably monitoring an electric vehicle charger is very important.
A conventional system for monitoring an electric vehicle charger tends to routine acquisitions and basic control, which does not consider monitoring strategies based on operating states and have not a process for choosing an optimal strategy. There is no flexible and reasonable charging solution and protection scheme for the issues encountered in a charging process, which results in a big security risk in the field of monitoring an electric vehicle charging station.
Solutions for monitoring an electric vehicle charger are provided in the Chinese patent (Publication No. CN202678987U, titled “”) published by the Chinese State Intellectual Property Office on January, 2013, in the Chinese patent (Publication No. CN201699445U, titled “”) published by the Chinese State Intellectual Property Office on Jan. 5, 2011, and the Chinese patent (Publication No. CN202632088U, titled “”) published by the Chinese State Intellectual Property Office on Dec. 26, 2012. Through analysis, the published solution of monitoring a conventional electric vehicle charging station has the following technical issues.
1. In conventional technology, it is not considered that the multi-output coordination control charger and charging station of electric vehicle are integrated, and no system and method for monitoring an integrated charger is involved. A conventional monitoring system can only acquire data at one power output port of the charger, rather than data at each of multiple power output ports. Furthermore, no process for processing the data at each of the multiple power output ports is mentioned.
2. The charger mentioned above does not have a multi-output function, and does not provide multiple power output ports. When multiple electric vehicles wants to be charged at a station with a small number of charging devices, the electric vehicles need to wait a long time, thereby causing issues such as a long scheduling time for the electric vehicles and low utilization of the charger.
3. The charging solution has a poor customization strategy function. Factors in the work of the charger are not divided based on operating states. Various factors in different operating states just be acquired routinely and a basic control is performed, without comprehensive evaluation and analysis. Furthermore, an optimal charging solution and a protection scheme are not provided in time in response to the evaluation and analysis result. The untimely and inaccurate handling of problems result in erroneous judgments, false alarms, and repetitive operations, which implicitly increases the workload of artificial trouble-shooting.